Finally Bloomed
by kiene
Summary: Seven years after he left the Konoha. So many things happened, especially in her. She improved the best among all. SasuSakuNeji..chp4 is up! R&R tnx...rnReview. Review.
1. Prologue

SUMMARY:

Seven years after he left the Konoha. So many things happened, especially her. She improved the best among all. SasuSakuNeji..

Review. Review.

**CHAPTER ONE**

It's almost 7 whole years since Sasuke left the Konoha to have his revenge. Within seven years there's so many things that change. Naruto is now an ANBU captain but still loud as usual. Hyuuga Neji also an ANBU captain. Kiba, Shino become a jounin, while Shikamaru become one of the best tacticians of the Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata is also a jounin and one of the best medic nin, Ino is contented being a jounin sometimes she teaches gennins, Ten-ten already owns a weaponry shop and also a weapon master, Rock Lee a jounin and also teaching genin following the footsteps of his sensei. Among all, Haruno Sakura improves the best she is not a cry baby and a weakling that everyone used to know, because she is now considered as one of the best kunoichi of Konoha, she is already an ANBU member because of her unusual talent in gen-jutsu and at the same time she also a medic nin even though it is not formally announced. Still nobody knows how she did to become one of the best. Learning about medicine is not intentionally it only happen that Tsunade-sama found out that she has potential of being a medic nin. She really wants to be an ANBU and auspiciously she become an ANBU member because of her perfect charka control and because she is a gen-justu master. Even though she lack in physical aspects, Kakashi-sensei is there to fill it up together with Tsunade-sama.

Because of her loads of missions she already forgot about 'him'. But before she gets better after his departure, she is like a walking dead. And with the help of her friends especially Naruto she can slowly recover. Many don't believe what happened within her recovery, the cold-blooded Neji makes the big difference in her improvement. Slowly the old Sakura is coming back; the shine in her jade eyes is rising like the sun rising in the east. It's all what happen after he left his homeland, and after he left and broke her.

She's taking her shower when the phone rings, she go out of bathroom with bubbles on her hair, water dripping and leaving foot marks on the floor. She almost drop the phone because of her slippery hand.

"ahhhhh... he..hello?" she answers the phone slipping in her soapy hands.

"ahh... sakura??" a shy voice answers on the other line.

" Hinata... so?? How are you?? long time no hear!!" she reply with tone of excitement

"hmm... I just call just to remind you tonight... 7pm don't be late ha!!! anyway Neji-nii-san is also coming" Hinata said

"ahh... ok thank for the reminder anyway don't worry I wont be late... hmmm... where are we going to meet again???" she questioned her

" Naruto-kun is going here, so I think that Neji-nii-san should fetch you there, its that alright??"

"hmm.. not bad!! ok. anyway do you already have your kimono?? I'm really excited to see the others... I wonder what Naruto looks at his dress" she said to her giggling

"hmm I think he'll look handsome" then the shy hinata become red as tomato

"yah right!! for you Naruto is always the best.. so see you tonight" and then she hang up.

She just let a sigh. And then she go back to bathroom and finish her shower. After refreshing herself, she opened her closet to get her kimono. It is red with pink cherry blossom designs and the obi is baby pink in color. She combs her hair and suddenly the picture of Hyuuga Neji just pop out in her mind. She blushes thinking what will Neji-kun look in his kimono?? Then she let her giggles out of her. She looks at her watch and its only 6pm.

"Its only 6pm and the festival will start at 7:30" she told to herself

"_I'll take a walk first.. and I almost forgot to visit her"_

She reach the grave of her mom and she quietly say a prayer.

"Mom, I bet you're happy there coz you and papa are together now... I wonder if I can join you... You know Mom I'm happy now even you and papa left me here.. and even 'he' left me... I'm very grateful that I have my friends Naruto, Ino, Hinata and the others, and specially Neji-kun...mom I have to go now till next tym .. There's a festival tonight and Neji-kun will fetch me... Bye Mom" she talk to her Mom.

She stops at her tracks when she reaches the way to the gate of Konoha, the place where that incident occur. It is already 7 years ago and for her... it is still hurt when she remember what happened that fateful night.

_flashback_

"I_** LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART"** she confessed to him tears with tears flooding to her eyes. _

"_Thank you..." he whispered to her just enough for her to hear this clearly. And then all the darkness overcomes to her. After that incident morning comes and she found herself lying on the bench._

_When she recall what happen, she run back to her home and drowned herself crying. She locked herself in her room, forgot all her daily routine, she always misses her training, and even forgetting to eat. She even tried to kill herself, all of that because of him._

_end of flashback_

She shook her head.

"_No time for remembering that thing0, beside it brings nothing but sadness. I should be happy nothing to worry about. I should be happy because I still have my friends that love and care for me" _she thought

"ahh.... 6:40 I need to go back now!!!" she exclaimed

She hurried to go back home and when she reach her house she dress herself already. She wears her kimono, and she also wears a headband ( yah know!!! the headband that looks like a ribbon ). She apply light make-up. Almost after her finishing touches someone knock on the door.

knock, knock, knock

" coming!!" Sakura shouted as she walk towards the door

She stop before turning the door knob

" _weird...."_ she thought and she looked at her back and at the window but nobody is there

"_I wonder why she still not opening this damn door!!"_ he thought

knock

"Sakura?? I'm Neji" he said

"ahhh!!!" then she opened the door.

Neji just stare at her, he was obviously shocked. Sakura's beauty was very stunning.

"_She's pretty, certainly beautiful"_ Neji thought to himself

"ahem... is there anything wrong Neji-kun??? you're staring me for about a minute!!! I believe that you don't want to be late right??" she giggles

"ahh.... nothings wrong... yeah!!! come on..." he said to her. He can feel that he's blushing so he walks before her.

"_I was really daze in her beauty!!! in her beauty youll not think that she's one of the best kunoichi here in Konoha" _again he's thinking about her

"You know Neji-kun I feel there's always someone watching me.. I'm kindda unease, even though I was always ready in case" she tell to him what she feel before – in the cemetery and in her house.

He stopped.

" Neji-kun ???" she asked

".... Sakura you're strong now, youre not a weakling unlike before.. You're already one of the best kunoichi all here in Konoha maybe the best among... so you don't have to doubt your abilities.." Neji said. He's kindda comforting her

" thanks for the compliment" then she smile warmly to him

" Sakura... I'm always here.. by your side don't forget that.... I'll always protect you even it cost my life " and with that he hugged her. Sakura was stunned but recovered quickly and return his hug.

"_I'm very grateful I have you Neji-kun, I thought after I lost him...." _then a small smile formed to her lips

in other hand.....

" Sakura... good you've already move on, but it hurts a lot a lot" her stalker whispered

"_this is what I want right?!! but it really hurts a lot its like dozen of kunais strike me!!!..... I think she still don't know that I'm back" _he thought

Neji and Sakura broke the hug. They're both blushing.

"Sakura.." Neji started

"hmm??"

"just enjoy the night ok??"

"hai... come on maybe the others are waiting for us now" she hopped like a young girl usually do. She's wearing again her smile that warms the coldness of his heart

"what took you so long... forehead girl??" Ino asked her

"heh!! we're just on time" she reply

" sakura-chan youre pretty..." the loud naruto coming to her

"ahh sakura-chan hi!! you look pretty in youre dress" Hinata said, she's clinging to Naruto

"thnks Hinata, so I think that you and Naruto are getting better now" she teased her. Hinata blushed like tomato.

"heh... Hinata are you ok??" Naruto asked her checking her temp. if she have a fever.

"ohhh my sakura chan you look like a goddess!!!" rock lee greeted her with his open arms.Then poof she turned into a log

"ehhh hello rock lee" she greet him she is behind him.

" troublesome" Shikamaru murmur

" what.... did... you.. say..???" it looks like Ino evolve into a monster

"ahhh eehhhh Ino??? nothing I said let's go since Nee..ji.. and Sa..ku..ra is already...... here!!!" shikamaru said to her sweat all over his face

"ahh ok.... so??? we're going now!!"

Sakura is giggling, she don't know that Shikamaru will be under Ino.

"Is this really what love make?? "she suddenly asked herself

Ino together with Shikamaru first leave the group, next is Hinata and Naruto they go in the Ichiraku to eat first.

"so?? Neji-kun where are we going??" Sakura asked him

"you.. where do you want to go??" he asked her

"hmmm lets take a walk is that ok??" she answer

"hmm neji-kun" sakura said

"Im going to try that!!" Neji he bullseye all the target

"here!! I want you to have this..." he give to Sakura his prize

"but...."

"no buts ok" Neji give her a rare smile

"okk... you know I really like this.. kunai with designs of cherry blossom, but when I play that different prize is given to me." she told to him

"wow!! this is really beautiful!!!" she exclaimed when she saw a necklace with pink gem on it.

"miss you know that necklace is a sign of pure love. It has its another pair. This is for the girl and that one is for you partner. But its really expensive. I think it suit to you and to your boyfriend" the saleslady said to her

" ahhh..he's not my boyfriend"sakura blushed

"you like it??" Neji asked

" hmmm yeah"

"hey neji the fireworks will begin soon come on" she call Neji

"mister youre really lucky to have her." the saleslady said to him

"I think so" after that he left the store giving his last glance on the necklace.

The tiring but enjoyable finished. Sakura is still on her bed not wanting to rise up from her bed. But she have to meet Tsunade-sama at 8 am she said its important, especially at the former team seven. She summon me, Naruto, team of Shikamaru, team of Hinata and Neji.

"I think its really important, but why very important to us – the former team 7??" then she rose up from her bed

She takes a bath and dressed up, wearing her usual clothes. When she finally arrives at her office she pauses for a while.

"I don't like the atmosphere here!!! I feel someone's charka." she said to herself

"Its strong... just like Neji" she added

"_just like Neji?? a strong one??? former team seven???? he's...here.. no doubt it is him" _she suddenly becomes nervous.

Authors note:

hi!!! well im just a newbie here. This is my 1st fanfiction so don't be so rude to me. Just a little understanding will do. Well im sorry for my grammar. heheheheheh


	2. the return

"_just like Neji?? a strong one??? former team seven???? he's...here.. no doubt it is him" _she suddenly becomes nervous.

"it can't be!!! Sa..su...ke... it cant be that he's here.. I don't want to see him.. not yet.. it still hurts.. a.. lot" her eyes started to become moist...

suddenly.....

a hand touched her shoulder..

"ahhh" sakura was shock then she look that it was only Neji

" Sakura.. let's go" she encourage her

"but... its him right?? I'm certain its him I feel his aura" she stopped not wanting to enter

"don't worry" and he offer his hand to her

Sakura smiled and took his hand.

"Ohh!! Sakura.. and Neji good you're already here" Tsunade-sama greets them

"I have someone to introduce to you... he already realizes his mistake and want to come back.. well I already test him and fortunately he passes... he is really sincere... so here he is" she introduced to everyone, while the others have question marks in their heads Sakura is becoming uneasy and nervous. She is not yet ready to face him, she bows her head so that no one can see her face, then she grasp Neji's hand that made him look to her.

" what's the matter??" he ask her curiously

"I'm... not yet ready..." she utter

Sakura let go of his hand. Neji put his hand on her shoulder and whisper " don't worry"

Then the mysterious guest enters the room. He is no other than Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone was shocked; they never imagine even in their dreams that he will be back again, maybe after months of his disappearance but its almost seven whole years.

" Sasuke-bastard what made you to come back here??" Naruto welcome him not in a tone of annoyance or other negative tones. Still the past of them being comrades remains to him.

"You never change dobe" Sasuke said giving his smirk

" Sasuke-kun...... I'm glad youre here now!!" Ino greeted him

"don't worry I wont be running for you again" she added

sigh Shikamaru sighs he thought Sasuke's appearance will take away his Ino again

The others make their greetings and welcoming Sasuke.

"Sasuke I think that we should have reunion of team seven, what do you think of it?" Kakashi give an idea.

" ok!!!! the get together of team seven is coming!!! and we'll eat in ichiraku...." _"ramen....ramen....ramen..." _naruto is already drooling while thinking of his ramen, good thing Hinata is on the rescue.

"ok. I thought coming back here again is bad idea but as it look nothings bad" Sasuke said

"nothings bad in the idea of coming back here Sasuke, anyways is it ok with you Sakura?" kakashi suddenly move his attention to his female student

"Aa." she answered slowly, she never dared to look to him, because she knows she will look like weak again. She look to Neji and walks towards him, it caughts the Uchiha's attention.

"Neji, maybe I'll be late-" she was cut by him

"its ok. I understand. I'm going now." Neji slowly walked away

"sakura.." he said

" huh??"

"be strong.. enjoy yourself maybe don't bother to come tonight its ok" then he opens the door

"Neji-kun. bye take care" she smiled

As what he sees he become curious of what relationship between them, but he did not urge to ask.

"so, are we going now" she said as if she forget all about the past. She smile like she's a little girl before.

In ichiraku...

"I'm really happy that you're back Sasuke-bastard. Now the team seven is already complete once again" the loud Naruto said

"Did you already realize what the snake Orochimaru wants with you?? He only wants.-" Kakashi was cut

"my body.. to be his puppet... I already know that that why im here" Sasuke said

"I'm sorry" he bowed his head

"so! you've finally Sasuke-bastard... heh!" naruto teased him

" Sakura-chan you're so quiet!!!!! anyways what can you say??? I'm sure you're glad about that!!" Naruto exclaimed

"huh? about what??" sakura asked naruto. Obviously that she's not paying attention

"I'm sorry. I'm not paying attention." she apologized

"it ok sakura-chan" she smiled to Naruto

"its about Sasuke's arrival. What can you say?"

"um Kakashi-sensei... do I really need to answer that!!! Of course I'm glad that youre back Sasuke" She looked towards him and plastered a smile on her face.

"Im happy to hear that from you Sakura, I'm quite relieved." he said to her.

" relieved??" she have question mark on her head. She already expect silence as his answer. She finished her food and look to her watch.

"ahhh... if you don't mind I'm going now. Ehhh.. I have load of stuffs to do.. I'm sorry.." she walked away to the store

"I think she will go to him again" Naruto compliment

"do you really think so Naruto?? Well I'm out now, this is such a reunion. welcome back Sasuke" Kakashi disappeared in poof

"Naruto." Sasuke call him

"huh?"

"who is 'him' ?" he asked him

"ahhh 'him' he is Hyuuga Neji" he answered.

"..."

Naruto pause for a while

"when you left the Konoha, you left everybody here. We are all hurt because you give up everyone that loves you just for power. Among all you're disappearance affects her the most. You've break every part of her. We help her to recover, but Neji plays most of the role. Since then they become so close to each other." Naruto tells him the story.

"..."

" you've never changed. I have to go now, I have to meet Hinata. Ja ne" he bit his goodbye to him

Sasuke walked to the forest, he'll train as usual. But he cant get out of his head what Naruto said.

"_You've break every part of her. We help her to recover, but Neji plays most of the role." _it keep playing on his mind

He stop for a while

"did I really hurt her that much?" he asked himself. His feet lead him to a hill, he heard a little angelic voice singing a lonely tone. He hides his charka, and hides under bushes. Only to see her. . .

This wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream id fight away all of fears

And I've held you're hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I'd tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

but though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

The voice suddenly turned into wimps.

"I said I wont cry for him anymore, he don't deserve the tears besides it only make me feel weak as what he usually said to me." the voice said in sad tone. She wiped her watery eyes.

"Sakura" he murmured under his breath and accidentally he made a noise.

"shit" he cursed himself

"Who's there??" she readied herself if the attack comes. He stand up with bowed head and the shadows covers him so his features cannot be seen. She throw a kunai on Sasuke's directions, it leaves a small scratch on his left cheek.

He step out in the darkness and that made Sakura shocked.

A.N.

Heh!!! review..review..review

hope you enjoy my story!!!


	3. the mission

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Who's there??" she readied herself if ever her stalker made an attack.

He stands up and the shadow covers him and his features. She throws a kunai on his directions as a warning it leave a small scratch on his left cheek.

Finally, he steps out in the darkness to reveal himself. She gets another kunai as her next assault, but when she saw him she was surprised to see that it was him.

"nice throw Sakura"

"Huh??" Sakura was shock to see him, but soon recover herself

"I'm sorry..." she uttered

"Aa... its ok" he reply. He sat next to her.

_Silence..._

_Silence..._

"Umm... by the way what are you doing here??" she broke the silence

"Nothing... just passing by"

"Ahh... I see..." sakura answered."

"any changes?" she asked him

"Nothing at all... Maybe I've got stronger than before."

"_My life's dull if you'll ever knew it, because without an angel that cheers and lightens me up" _he thought.

"You're still the Sasuke I used to know... you're still very prudent in talking... even to us your former team" she smiled and looked at the sky. She doesn't know how she managed to smile in front of him, as if nothing happened before.

"Look!!! There are so many stars and the moon is so bright." she point her finger at the sky.

"_Still she is the Sakura I used know."_ he thought. He was snap out of his thought when he heard Sakura.

"The stars are shining in the darkness of the night. They are like Naruto, Ino, and the rest of my friends, and the moon is Neji-kun. They are lending they're light for me; giving brightness in my darkest night. My darkest night. . ." she murmured. She didn't know that she is saying this in a low voice, but it is loud enough for him to hear all what she is saying.

"I'm sorry... Sakura" he said to her

"huh? For what?" she asked

"I'm sorry for what I've done before" he looked at the dark night where only moon and the stars lighten the sky.

"..." silence is all she can reply to him. She was thinking if she has to express herself to him. And she doesn't know how to react.

"I admit I was really hurt that I did everything to ease the pain, I even tried to kill myself. Luckily, Naruto and the rest are here to support me and I realize that all the things I did won't make you return here anymore. Even my pain was already eased; it still stings me whenever I remember that night. It only proves that it is not fully healed yet." she said.

"Maybe I've forgiven you after that long time. So you have no reasons to worry" she smiled at him. She is indeed happy because after all he returned.

"You're not mad?" he asked her

"Iie." she shook her head as a 'no'. "At first yes but then again I finally accepted that you really have your goal and all I have to do is to respect your decision." she state to him.

"So, see you tomorrow it already late and I have to go. I'm glad you're back. Ja ne" She walked away from him.

"Bye Sakura" he bid farewell to her.

Then he is all alone now, even though she already stated to him that he is already forgiven 'maybe' he still doubt it because he feels guilty for what he have done to her.

"I'm really...sorry....Sakura" Sasuke murmured to himself.

-morning-

Sakura was taking her walk when she meets Naruto.

"Ei, Sakura-chan Tsunade-sama wants you... I think she assigned you on a mission. Hmm... but I'm not sure... so better get going now"

"Thanks Naruto I'm going now"

"Mata Atode"

"Ja ne"

"Ohayou Tsunade-sama" Sakura bowed her head as a sign of respect. She was shocked to see Neji and Sasuke also there.

"Sakura take your seat now" Tsunade said

"Neji? Sasuke? What are you guys doing here?" she asked them

"Ahem!!! I assigned you three in a mission. This requires your all abilities" she state to them. "This is a dangerous mission. That's why I chose the three of you – Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke I want you to retrieve the forbidden scrolls from the hand of Orochimaru." Tsunade added

"Tsunade-sama what kind of scrolls are we going to retrieve?" Sakura asked

"The scroll contains jutsu that are capable of destroying the Konoha and other villages. It is the scroll of destruction where the destruction jutsus is sealed the power of the jutsus are incalculable aside from that the he also have the scroll which contains a controlling power it can dominate someone's mind by using its fears, anger, and other dark emotions and with the combination of the two scrolls they can annihilate everything, according to ANBU that I sent to spy in Otto Village they said that he will handle one of scrolls to an Akatsuki member." she said to them.

"The mission is indeed dangerous because Orochimaru and one of the Akatsuki involve here" Sasuke said

"If this is a dangerous mission then why is it had to be us? Why it can't it be the other experienced jounins?" she asked herself

"Sakura I heard what you said, I choose the three of you because you three are appropriate for the missions and I see that the three of you have a good combination. Sakura you are a gen-justu master and has the best chakra control, together with Hyuuga Neji who excels in ninjutsu and taijutsu made a best combination. Uchiha Sasuke also excels in ninjutsu and taijutsu just like Neji and I also want to test his loyalty to our village, in view of the fact that their abilities are so much alike it is also our advantage. And Sakura since you are a medic-nin it is also a benefit of the team. Aside from your combination as a team I also trust the three of you. You have two whole months to accomplish the mission. Here's the map I handle this to you Neji. You are going to leave the village tomorrow at 5am pack up now and take rest. That's it any question?" she waited for someone to ask but nothing comes.

"That's it. Take care and be careful" then she bid her goodbye to the three.

"Matte... Uchiha Sasuke you're uniform was already delivered to your house" Tsunade-sama notify him.

"Aa" he reply.

"Sakura" Neji utter

She smiles.

"Don't worry Neji-kun. We can manage right??? Like our usual missions." she smirks

"That's the Sakura I know. The Sakura that never let anyone turn her down!! " Neji praised her.

"I have to go now. Don't bother walking me home your way is opposite to mine and don't train me to that kind of treatment I might be get spoiled. Don't worry I can manage. Bye" she bid her goodbye to him.

Suddenly Neji kissed her on her cheeks. "Take care" he whispered to her. She was blushing so hard that she knew she already looks like a tomato.

"Sakura can I walk you home, besides this is also my way" he asked her. When she look who is talking to her she was shock to see that it was Sasuke.

"ah...huh???" she utter

"weird..." she said

Sasuke look at her, with questioned face plastered on his face.

"???"

"Nothing... sure" she

When they reach her house...

_Silence_

"Arigato for walking me home" Sakura thanks him even though it's really peculiar to him to offer such thing.

"Aa. Sakura!.."

"huh?? why?? anything wrong??"

"I'll protect you like I used before"

"Sasuke don't bother!!! unlike before I can protect myself now!!! so don't worry... anyway thanks for your concern" she smiled warmly at him.

"But still..."he cut his own thoughts "Oyasumi Sakura"

At first she was stunned because it's very rare for him to do that, then she gave him a big grin "Good night too".

"_Sakura what a sweet name, do I have feelings for her. Since I left her, my life seems very incomplete. I can't get out of my mind her face. I already did everything to forget her but to no avail. But now, I think it's too late. No!!!"_ he thought. "What the heck am I thinking??? I don't have time for those stupid thoughts. I still have to defeat him and finish my goal." Sasuke said firmly to himself. After his training he walks home, he passed by on the bridge where they usually meet. "I think nothing so much change... in her... same weak girl she used to be" he said to himself.

"Ahhh... nice bath" she exclaimed after she took her hot bath. "I should pack my things now, tomorrow is surely a tiring day"

After she packed up her things a simple picture frame caught her attention.

"Team seven finally reunited again. Naruto!!! Ahhh I haven't told him... wait...... he is the one who told me that I have mission right?? Stupid girl" she slap her forehead because of her idiocy.

"Its already past nine I have to sleep now!!" then she lied on her soft bed, she didn't noticed that she fast fall asleep.

_DREAM_

Dark... She is in a dark place where the light doesn't exist.

"Where am I?" she wondered where she is, she also starting to feel nervous because she found herself alone in a cold, dark place.

"Anyone here???? Naruto??? Ino??? Neji???? Where are you guys???" she shouted is starting to panic, her eyes is also starting to water.

"Where...are....you...guys...? I don't want to be alone.... This isn't funny" she sobbed.

Suddenly the place changes, the lifeless place turned into bright and lively place. She found herself sitting on the place where it is filled with flowers. She found a girl together with her friend they are talking to each other, it seems that the girl with cerulean blue eyes is convincing and comforting the other girl. "Don't mind that ugly ducklings. Sakura you're not ugly, you know you're cute. Look Sakura, this flower is useless if it still not blooming you are like that, you're still not blooming." the girl with blonde hair said to the shy girl with unusual pink hair. The blonde girl gave a red ribbon to the pink-haired girl. Then the whole place was filled with laughter.

"That's me and Ino" she said to herself

Another scene suddenly appeared.

"I'm always here... by your side. I won't leave you... I will protect you... even if cost my life" said the young man with coffee-colored hair to the pink-haired girl while he hug her.

"Neji-kun" she whispered

Then the scene of a man with raven black hair appeared.

"Sakura... I'll protect you like I used to... Good night"

"Sasuke" she whispers his name as she remembered what happened last night.

All of a sudden the atmosphere changes, the picture of beautiful place turned into a bloodied scene where blood spread all over the place. She found corpses of young man, woman and even corpses of children. But what caught her attention is the two ninja who died in hands of a man with red eyes.

"Sasuke!!!!! Neji!!!!!!" she shrieks. She figure out that the two body was her friends, her close friends.

"No fun... You failed me; I thought your fun little brother" the murderer said.

"little brother??" she speak softly. At that time she remembers what Itachi used to call Sasuke _"little brother_".

The man with red eyes walks towards her "I thought I already killed everybody... so, there is still a beautiful lady left" he said as walks to her. Nervousness started to enter her nerves. "red eyes... SHARINGAN... he's... ITACHI"

snap

_END OF DREAM_

She found herself shouting his name, then she recovered herself. "nightmare?? thank god it is only a dream" she murmured.

bip!!!bip!!bip!!!

She looked at her alarm clock. "Time to go!!!" she get up to her bed and prepare herself. After she set up all the things she need. She wear her ANBU uniform and her mask.

"ok... bye house bye mom" then she leave the house.

She passed by the bridge and she recalled when they were still genins. She was snap out of her thoughts when a man suddenly bumped him.

"Good Morning little lady..."the man said

"I'm sorry" she apologized but when she look up she saw a man who used to be her father when she is still a genin.

"Kakashi-sensei??? hmmmm I wonder what are you doing at this time" she looked at him suspiciously then at her wrist watch.

"I see that it is only quarter to five am???"

"Ahhh... just passing by... I'm taking my jogging as you can see" he starts to jog in front of her. But something at his back caught her attention; it is wrapped with a small plastic bag.

"Uhhmm Kakashi-sensei what's this" and she lift her hand but when she looked at what she is handling she throws it as if the book contains poisons.

"Aaahhhhh" she shouted. She wiped her hands on her pants while murmuring something "I can't believe I have touched that stupid, useless, pervert, hentai book" she continues wiping her hands.

"I get it. You wake up early only to have that damn book!!! That's why you usually no!! That's why you ALWAYS late!!! Anyway I have to go now sir" she said

"You have mission right?? I heard that Orochimaru and Akatsuki are involved... Take care and be careful little lady" he give her a big grin even though it is not seen due to his mask.

"whatever... ok sir" she walked away

"Sakura be careful!! You're going to meet the two class-S criminals. One is Orochimaru and the other has blood one greatest clans here in Konoha!! I wonder why did Tsunade choose the three of them??? I think she made the best decision grouping the three with unusual abilities is such a great idea. I trust you Sakura... I'm the one who taught you how to control yourself.. Good luck" he talks to himself, his eyes is still glued to her.

somewhere on earth

"Haruno Sakura, she is one of the appointed shinobi who is after the scrolls" a shinobi wearing a mask stated to his boss

"and the other two?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji" the ninja said

"you can go now" the boss command

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, and little brother... what a good combination" he whispered to himself.

Reviews....Reviews

A.N.

Sorry if I only update now!!!! I have mountain high assignments, projects, quizzes. Yah know!!! Being a student is a hard thing but still it is such a happy part of a teenager life.

Anyway, again I apologize for my spelling errors, and grammatical errors. Anyone teach me how to get a beta-reader??? I'm sorry!! Never heard of the thing!!!! hehehehehe

I cant promise that I can update momentarily!!! but I'll do my best to update as sooner as possible. Well if you have some ideas you can tell it to me!!!! thatz all

Thankz 4 the reviews


	4. chap4

**Chapter 3**

"_So, I'm the first one to arrive huh?_!" she thought. She jumped on the low branch of the nearest tree. Then she decided to warm up herself while waiting for her two other teammates. She was about to start when she suddenly felt that someone or something is approaching. Then suddenly bunch of kunais and shuriken rained over her, but she just dodges it by swaying her body, she looks like she is dancing.

"Ohayou" she whispered to his ear. "Sasuke-kun…" she said to him. She pointed her kunai at his nape. All of a sudden she throws shurikens to her left side with her left arm, and then she strike Sasuke who is in front of her with her kunai then with a poof it vanished. She runs towards the real Sasuke, and then she fade. Sasuke stop for a while to feel her presence, but still he can't feel her. He finally decided that he should activate his sharingan.

"_I never thought that I will use this to her_" he thought. And with a blink, his onyx eyes turned into blood red pair of eyes. Finally she emerges from her hiding place. But its too late, she is faster than he expected, she pushes him to the nearest tree and pinned him there. She puts her arm at his neck and she deepened the kunai that she is holding to the bark of the tree. But suddenly something touch at the back of her neck then she drops her kunai and raised her hand.

"Nice warm up, Sasuke" she said to him.

"You've gotten stronger and faster" he smirked.

"Thanks for the comment, for the first time you gave me a good comment. sigh Now I have to collect my weapons that I just used before. You wait here okay Neji might arrive now. Ja ne." she walked towards the field where they fought just a minute ago.

"I never imagine that I will use my sharingan to her even if it is just a sparring." he sat on the branch of a tree while waiting for her.

"She got stronger right?" Sasuke said. He felt his aura behind him.

"I'm early enough to saw your fight. She is not a feeble shinobi you and everyone used to know" Neji appeared in the bushes and sat down under the tree

"Hn"

"_I remember when we first sparred, I'm almost got defeated if it isn't because of her lack of stamina."_ he reminisces. After the long silence, their kunoichi teammate finally arrives and broke the ice between the two shinobi.

"Wow!!!! For the first time in the history you're little bit late now!! Neji-kun!!!" she teased him. "Ohayou!!" she greeted him

"Ohayou Sakura" he replied

"Let's go. Are you sure you've got all the weapons??" Sasuke asked her

"I think so, I'm not sure" she answered.

"Ahhh… wait!! Neji-kun have you eaten your breakfast?" she asked him, but no reply.

"sigh as I expected every time we are going on our mission you always missed your breakfast, I don't know if you intentionally forget your breakfast. Now!!! Wait here… I have something for you" then she opened her bag to give him a lunch box.

"We are not going if you're not going to eat!! How about you Sasuke?? I assume that you also didn't take your breakfast!!! Here…" she said gave him another lunch box. "Good thing I made two breakfasts, one for you and another for Sasuke" she said. "You know, you shouldn't miss your breakfast just because of training" she lectured them, while they're eating.

"Thank you…Sakura-chan" Neji utter

"Sakura-chan??? Wow!!! You're really appreciating the meal huh?!?… Because you called me SAKURA-CHAN… well your welcome Neji-kun" she smiled warmly at him.

"Arigatou for the meal Sakura" Sasuke said to her.

"its nothing!!! I used to do that when we are going on our missions... you know sometimes I think that I'm already spoiling him" she giggles.

"_You're lucky Hyuuga!!"_ Sasuke thought, deep inside in him he really envies him. Actually he also wants Sakura to treat like what she treat Neji, but he knows that's very impossible maybe it would happen only in his dream. He knows that he'd done and said foul things to her.

After the two lads eat their breakfast, they go on their mission. When the night approaches they stopped for a while to prepare the camp.

"I think we should camp here" Sasuke said.

"Where are you two going??" she asked.

But no one answers, Sasuke walked towards the deep forest and Neji to the opposite side.

"I'll prepare the tents Ok." Sakura stated to herself. She was busy arranging the tents when she felt that someone is approaching she readied herself and never let her guard down but she still look calm outside. When she finally distinguishes where her attacker possible hiding, she runs towards it and throw a kunai but he already escaped and left his mask. After she assures that everything was okay she continues her business.

"Impressive… She already felt my presence even though I'm too far away from her. I think that copy-cat really trained her hard and constantly." a man wearing a cloak watches her and a small smirk was formed on his lips.

"what took them so long" she said irritably, she didn't notice that fall asleep while waiting for them.

"uhhh" she opened her wearily eyes.

"Ohh Sasuke-kun finally you've back!!! What took you so long" she noticed Neji doing her work. He is cooking their meal. (Actually it's just roasting a fish)

"Ohh Neji-kun I am the one who supposed to do that" she stand up, but something caught her attention. A black piece of fabric wrapped around her, she gives a questioned face when she saw it.

"Is that yours??? I found that wrapped on you when you're still asleep." Neji stated to her.

"Huh?" she is still confused.

"Iie. This is not mine" she lifts the cloth "this is not even considered as a blanket, and I don't like black as a colour of my personal things" she looked at the 'blanket' and she saw some patterns there. A red clouds on it; it is kindda familiar to her it seems that she already saw that designs. "This is a cloak" she still looks intently on the cloak trying to remember where and when she saw that cloak. "Neji-kun have you seen this kind of pattern?" she shows to him the cloak. She was surprise because Neji suddenly wear a shocked, terrified, and then prepared look on his face. "A..kat..suki" he mumbled. "Where did you get that Sakura??? It means that some Akatsuki members are here somewhere here!!!" Sasuke readied himself. "Akatsuki?? So!! I mean that, that he is an Akatsuki" she stated. "How can I be so careless!! But I wonder why he ran away"

"What did you say Sakura you met him?"

"Not actually Sasuke"

"You should be more careful… what if something happened to you" he burst out and said this to her unintentionally

"Huh??!? Sasuke?? I did not actually met him I just felt his presence.. that's all!! Thank you for your concern…but don't worry I can take care of myself"

"huh?? I didn't say I am concerned of you… Its just that you are my teammate and your knowledge in gen-justu can help a lot in our mission" he walked away from her. _"Why did I say that fucking thing!!! Do I really care for her?"_ he asked himself.

"I don't know what his problem…is I just say thank you that's all" she put her arms on her hips. _Hmmmppp…_

"_So! Uchiha has a liking on her… No doubt!!! But I wont never let you win her"_ Neji was on a deep thought. He can't allow that he will have her heart again and also he won't allow that he will hurt her again. He saw all the pain she was into when Sasuke left her, and he won't let it happen once more.

After the fish is served, Sakura is busy approaching her hungry stomach, while her other comrades are busy with their own business.

"Hmmm… smells good!!! The smell makes me hungry…" Sakura exclaimed. While Neji and Sasuke didn't mind her 'coz they are busy on their glare contest. Suddenly she intrudes their so-called 'contest'.

"hn?? Neji-kun?? Sasuke? Dinner is ready" she interrupted them. She waves her hand on the eyes of Neji, which makes him blink.

"Sakura?? What do you think your doing?" he growled. She giggles when she heard his answer, she is absolutely she annoyed him once again. She changed their topic; she is sure that Neji is irritated because he loses in their 'match' with Sasuke.

"Let's eat, I'm hungry yah now!!!" she handles them their foods. Sakura noticed the dark surroundings her dream in the consecutive nights rewind in her mind. She stopped and stared on her food, _"I can't help thinking it, what if it happens in reality, and what if-" _she keep on thinking.

"Sakura are you okay?" Neji asked her with worry on his voice.

"I'm okay. Nothing to worry about" she gave him a smile to ensure that she is okay and returned her attention on her food and start eating. She decides that she shouldn't think that senseless dream.

"Hey!!! Who's going to stand by for the whole night?" she asked them excitedly.

"Hmm? Nobody cared to answer? Now I supposed that it's my duty!!" she sighs. "I can't think that they let me be the one who will stand by for the whole night!!! I can't do it anyway!!! HELL YEAH!!!! I'll do it" her inner Sakura beam. Sasuke and Neji have their own worlds and are out of their minds that's why they didn't even react.

After they eat their dinner, Sakura jumped to the branch near in the camp. Sasuke is irritated because he is the one who should do the guarding not her, but since it already there he'll keep himself awake for the whole night. Its not that he didn't trust her but he want to make sure that she is alright. Before Neji enters his tent he noticed that Sasuke is kindda unease that Sakura takes the first guarding

"Don't worry! She is used to it. Whenever we have missions she is the one who always stand-by. Trust her."

But even though Neji assured him that it's ok to let her awake for the first night. He keeps himself awake, but later Sakura suddenly talk

"Sasuke sleep now tomorrow is a tiring day. Don't worry I can manage. Trust me." she suddenly said

Sasuke feel that Sakura can manage it, but still he didn't sleep deeply.

Sakura is actually only taking a nap, she envelopes the campsite with her gen-jutsu so that if someone or something invades the site even the slightest move she can immediately prepare an assault for that unlucky thing.

But far away from the site, one pair eyes are unwearyingly watching her peaceful face, suddenly Sakura stand up and look in the direction of her spectator, she looks at him sharply that everyone wouldn't know that the one with those sharp eyes is Sakura. A smirk formed in the lips of her stalker and then vanished. Sakura alert herself and her barrier more than before, because it's her instinct that told her that the man watching her just a minute ago is indeed a serious and strong ninja that needs all her attention and also a dangerous one.

"I can't believe that she possesses those deadly eyes on that angelic face of her" the mysterious shinobi said to himself "I must report this to him, I'm sure he'll be glad is he knows this."

The morning is fast approaching, Sasuke wakes up first and he found out that Sakura is missing, he suddenly felt nervousness he can't help thinking about the possibilities _"what if someone kidnapped her, or what if someone… NO!!!!!!! It can't be!" _

He searched around the campsite if she is only taking her walk, but he didn't find her. He tries to maintain his coolness but he is really worried about her. Then he heard the rustling water, he decided to wash his face before continuing his search, beside he still feel sleepy and maybe the cold water will wash away his sleepiness. Then he saw a silhouette of a woman, he walk towards her just to clear it out: he's not peeping!!!.

But before he takes another step, a kunai blocked his step. The girl rose from the water and grabs her towel.

"Sasuke?" Sakura was stunned to see Sasuke in front of her.

"Sakura?? It's not what you think…" he immediately reasoned out. Sakura on the other hand is blushing when she found out that Sasuke is there and reasoning out why he is there.

"I'm looking for you, because when I woke up your not there" he added.

"Worried?? You shouldn't be!! I supposed to do this early in the morning because I can't take a bath when you guys are already awake. Neji is used to it!" she finishes her bath.

"You know at first Neji did the same too!! He told me that he is worried about me because I'm not there. Kindda weird 'coz I'm not expecting that words would come from a mouth of Hyuuga, especially from Hyuuga Neji" she giggles "But you know when he did that 'peeping' thing worse things happened I hit him hard, and throw anything I have near me. Good thing I didn't rained him shurikens and kunai. You know he got black eye and bruises but he didn't get angry at me that time." she dresses up herself after she took her bath.

She tapped his shoulder, "C'mon. Neji might be awake now, and wondering where the hell did we go" she holds his hand and drags him. Sasuke was shocked and freeze for a while at the sight of this, he didn't expect Sakura would do such actions, besides it his first time to hold a hand of a girl and vice versa but he is glad that the girl who first hold his hand and also his heart happens to be _her_, Sakura. Sakura looked back at him, at first she wears a questioned face but later on she smiled at him as if it is a sign of assurance that it's ok. Then a rare smiled also oddly formed on his lips, he let her pull him all the way.

A. N.

Thanks for all those who gave their reviews, I really appreciate it!!!

Also thanks to ..... those who enlightened me and open up my eyes to what the beta-reader really means!!!!!!

Review…

Review…


End file.
